The Life
by paceyjoeytruelove
Summary: Jordan moved to LA to get away from Angela what happens when a tradgedy strikes and their paths meet again
1. What You Gonna do

Disclaimer: I own nothing and that is all

Jordan is sitting in his apartment going through some old pictures when he comes across of one of him and Angela from a few years ago.

_**These four walls are more like a prison Instead of Paradise I couldn't wait to live in so I just drink myself to sleep again**. _

It's amazing how fast one's life can change in a minute, one moment I am holding the girl of my dreams in my arms, the next I'm sitting on a plane to LA listening to my best friend babble on about how we are going to be rock stars because, instead of facing my fears and telling her how I felt I left because that was the easy way out never in a million years I would've thought that me leaving was the worst thing I could ever do. So now here I am in LA alone, broken, and wasted. I and the rest of residue moved out here two years ago in hopes to get our big break but so far all we've gotten is a few hangovers and some black eyes so now here I am a shadow of my former self nothing left to give.

"Hey Catalano you up?" Shane his best friend calls through the door. Shane's voice breaks my train of thought.

"Ya, man I'm up, what time is it?" I ask scratching the back of my head as I open the door for Shane.

"It's like two in the afternoon man, you have a rough night or sumthin' cause dude you look like shit." I just give Shane a look.

"Something like that." I mumble as I make my way back to the couch I have been calling my bed for the last few weeks.

"Got any beer in this place?" Shane asks as he looks in the fridge.

"If it's not in the fridge I'm out." I tell him although there is a bottle of whiskey in the cabinet but that is for me when I am in my self loathing which happens to be everyday as of late.

"Shit Catalano what happened to you I used always count on a free beer when I came over." Shane says shutting the fridge door and plopping down on the loveseat across from Jordan.

"So did you come here to talk shit or was there a reason?" I ask getting slightly annoyed with Shane's comments. He's probably right I have let things go to shit.

"Well here's the deal Tino just talked to Tommy well, his cousin owns a record label and wants us to cut an album." I listen to Shane ramble on about this record deal.

"No shit dude that is awesome." I am stoked about this seeing as we have spent the last two years in LA and we've gotten nothing and now it's like finally happening.

"I know this is what we've been busting our asses for." Shane tells me with his feet on the coffee table.

"So when do we like start or whatever?" I ask.

"Well he have to meet with the rep in the morning and set up some studio time." Shane continues to explain that they will not be recording until sometime next week. I guess there is some red tape to go through before this can happen but hey at least our foot is in the door now.

"Sounds great dude, so why don't you get Tino and the other guys and we can like go out and celebrate or something?" He hadn't been out lately and this sounded like a good reason to celebrate.

"Right on Catalano I'll call Tino and get the ball rolling meet you at The Velvet Rope let's say eight 'o clock." Shane says this as he is walking out the door you would think he just met his favorite rock star.

"Later dude." I yell down the hall not caring that he is probably half way to the parking garage by now. I close the door and look at the clock it's a quarter past three so I make myself a drink and log into my computer hoping that she is online. I scroll down and there she is Bookworm79 the girl that I have been talking too for the past week. The one that is helping forget Angela, but the more I talk to this girl the more she reminds me of Angela. I highlight her name and tell her the good news.

Rockerguy25: Got some good news today.

Bookworm79: Well hello to you too! So what's the good news?

Rockerguy25: We got a record deal.

Bookworm79: You what! That is Awesome! What label do you know?

Rockerguy25: I don't know I forgot to ask Shane but Tommy's cousin has something to do with it.

Bookworm79: Ah, I see

Rockerguy25: So I guess the guys and I are going to go out and celebrate which might not be half bad.

Bookworm79: So have you told anyone else?

Her next question catches me off guard I reread it a few times. If I was in Three Rivers still I'd tell Angela she would've been the first person I would've told.

Bookworm79: Hello? You still there?

Rockerguy25: Ya, sorry about that, I haven't told anyone else.

Bookworm79: Why not this is huge.

Rockerguy25: Don't have anyone else to tell.

Bookworm79: Ok, well I have to get this manuscript proofed by five. Talk later?

Rockerguy25: Ya, sure later.

Bookworm79 has logged out. I shut my computer and get in the shower. I take a look at myself in the mirror my hair is a disarray I haven't shaved in like two weeks, Shane was right I do look like shit. I turn the hot water on in the shower and let it flow down my body erasing all thoughts of Angela out of my mind. Tonight is the start of the brand new Jordan Catalano no more thinking about the past. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist and walk out to my room. I start to get ready when the phone rings. I debate on whether to let the answering machine take it or answer it. I decide to let the machine pick up who ever it is will leave a message.

"_Jordan its mom call me as soon as you get this your dad is in the hospital and they don't know if he's going to make it." _I listen to message that my mom left and I know I should feel some kind of sadness for my dad, but I don't why should I feel anything for the man that claimed to be my dad? I decide to call my mom back I owe her that much. I walk over to the phone and call mom. "Hello?" Isabella Catalano answers her voice is shaky.

"Mom, hey it's Jordan." It hurts me to see my mom cry over this man that could give two shits less about us.

"Jordan! Honey you called." Isabella says in surprise not expecting Jordan to call her.

"Ya, I did so I got the message about dad, what happened?" I don't know why I'm asking it's not like I really care about what happens to this man.

"Your dad had a massive stroke this morning." I can hear the sobs coming over the line from my mom.

"That sucks." Is all I can say.

"I guess I understand why you are not upset about this, Jordan I don't know what to do." I am very close to hanging up the phone and catching the first flight back to Three Rivers to be there for my mom.

"Do you want me to come home for a few days until the doctors know what is going on?" I don't know why I asked this I already know that is what she wants from me.

"No, I will not have you give up your dream for him or me. You just stay in LA and I will let you know what happens." I let out a small sigh and run my hands through my hair. I know that what I'm about to say is going to change things but this is my mom and she needs me.

"Mom I am taking the first flight out of LA and I'll be in Three Rivers in the morning." I hang up the phone and call the airport and the guys to let them know what is going on. So my flight leaves at six and the guys understood Shane said they only needed one of us to actually be there. So I guess I'm going back to Three Rivers who knew?

A/N: Ok so there you have it. I know it's a bit rough but it's a start. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading


	2. Red Tail Lights

Disclaimer: I own nothing the only thing I own is some Rick Springfield on Vinyl that is all

Italics are flashbacks

Seven-hundred twenty days that is how long I have been away from Three Rivers. Seven-hundred twenty days is how long I have been away from Angela Chase. I thought as I looked at the old Plymouth that was in my parents garage. I ran my hand across the top of the car that brought so many memories of her to my mind. I've only been back for a few days and I still can't work up the nerve to take her for a drive it's like sacred or something. I open the door and close my eyes taking in the smell of her after all these years I can still smell her, which in turn brings me back to the last time we spoke.

**_You're waiting by the car as I pull in _**

**_And this is where the ending begins_**

**_Looking like you made up your mind_**

**_Like anything I say would be a waste of your time_**

_Spring 1995 _

_We had finally gotten our second chance and there was no way that I was going to mess it up this time. I was supposed to pick her up from the restaurant at eight, but practice ran late 'cause of Shane and Tommy fighting again about who knew. I tried to call her I knew it was no use. I pulled in to her drive and I knew by the look on her face this was not going to end well. "Hey." I tell her standing in the drive with my hands in my pockets._

_ "Hey." that is all you have to say I waited at the restraint for an hour before I decided to walk home."_

_ I know she's pissed at me I'd be pissed too, but as I look in her eyes there's something else I can't figure it out just yet._

_ "Ang look, practice ran late and then Shane and Tommy got into it and I tried to call but you didn't answer." I try my best to explain what happened as I move closer to her. _

**_Too little too late too bad we couldn't save it are we really going to leave this way give it all up and drive away. _**

"_Jordan this is the second time in a week that this has happened what is going on with you."_

_ I didn't have an answer for her all I could do was tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Angela grabs my hand and looks in my eyes._

_ "Jordan this isn't like you." When she said this it put me on the defensive reason why I said the next words which I knew once they were said I'd regret it._

_ "How do you know what I'm like, it's not like you've been around much lately." With that said she looked at me and said the two words I was not expecting. _

**_Girl our love's on the line right now should we fight and turn it around I know there's got to be more to this thing two hearts going their separate ways._**

"_You know what Jordan its over." I knew this was coming but why, why now?_

_ "Fine if that's what you want." Was all I could say because I knew that no matter what I said or did would not make her change her mind._

_ "Ya it is." She tells me looking at the ground._

_ "Well I guess I'll see ya around." It was all I could say I was tired and hurt. Tired because of all the fighting because it seemed like no matter what I said or did she was always mad at me. Hurt because for once in my life I took a chance and opened up to someone I mean really opened up and look at me now. I walk back to my car and drive away not looking to see if she went inside or not._

I shook my head and closed the door I need to go for a walk or something. I pull a cigarette out of my pack and start walking down the street. The night air is chilling which is what I need to clear my head. After what seemed like an hour of walking I found myself at the park that Angela and I used to go to just to talk. I stop dead in my tracks when I see her on the swings. She looks the same except her hair is longer and it's not red it's blonde. I fight the urge to walk over to her and touch her. As I turn to walk the other way I hear her voice.

"Jordan is that you?" I hear as she is walking towards me. Shit Catalano so much for hanging low until you went back to LA.

"Hey." God she is still beautiful. "What are you doing here?" I could ask her the same thing seeing that after graduation she was going to Columbia in New York.

"My mom wanted me to come home." I tell her playing with my keys in my pocket.

"Oh." I can tell she is nervous as she tucks her hair behind her hair.

"I missed you." I take a step forward closing the space between us.

"Don't."

She tells me as she pushes me away which in turn causes my defenses to go up. I step back and look at her. "Fine." I say as I turn to walk away.

**A/N: First off thank you to those who left a review.**

Secondly this fic is all from Jordan's POV

I decided to stop her due to chapter length I try not to make my chapters too long.

The next chapter will deal more with Jordan and his family and a bit of Angela angst thrown in.

Hope you all enjoyed please review thanks again for reading


	3. How Long

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is all

APOV

After the brief encounter that I had with Jordan was enough to infuriate me, I can't believe it after two years of not speaking to each other the only thing he can say is _"I miss you"_. Ughh! I swear he is the most infuriating man on this earth. Part of me wanted to run into his arms and forgive him for everything but, I just couldn't do it. When I finally made it home I tossed my bag on the kitchen table, grabbed something to eat out of the fridge and proceeded to go up to my room. I sat down at my desk and logged into my computer, I scrolled down my messenger list hoping that maybe he would be on and then I saw his name, although I have never met this man I feel a strong connection to him.

Bookworm79: Hey long time no talk?

It had only been a few weeks since they had talked she was beginning to wonder if she had said something wrong.

Rockerguy25: Ya sorry about that I had some family problems so I'm home for a few days.

Bookworm79: I hope everything is ok?

Rockerguy25: No big deal my dad had a stroke so I'm staying with my mom until they find out what is going on.

Bookworm79: Wow! I am so sorry.

Rockerguy25: Thanks, so how has my bookworm been since we last talked?

Bookworm79: Uh you want Bullshit or truth?

Rockerguy25: Truth or whatever.

Bookworm79: I've been good. Just finished up finals so now I'm back home for the summer. Which means I have to find a job around here I know my parents are not going to let me waste away my summer.

Rockerguy25: Ya, any ideas where to work?

Bookworm79: I don't know there's this coffee shop my friend works at she said she could get me a job there. There is also my dad's shop but it's so crazy over there and I am not too keen on the idea of working with my father.

Rockerguy25: Ya, I know how parents are. Do the coffee shop thing you never know you may like it.

Bookworm79: Ok, I'll go first thing in the morning and talk to my friend.

Rockerguy25: Good well I hate to cut this short but I gotta jet mom needs some help talk tomorrow?

Bookworm79: Sure nite.

Rockerguy25: Nite.

Angela shut her computer and laid down. For the first time in a long time she dreamt about mystery guy instead of Jordan.

I am awaken by the sudden jolt of sunlight invading my room.

"Angelica!" as I let my eyes adjust to the harsh light I look around and sitting on my bed in none other than Rayanne Graff.

"Rayanne what are you doing here?" I ask groggily

"Uh hello! You said you'd go to the coffee shop today to meet with my uncle geesh I take it you had a long night with mystery man."

Rayanne begins to tease as I throw my pillow at her.

"No I wasn't up all night talking to mystery man, not that you need to know or anything I ran into Jordan last night."

Rayanne gasps almost swallowing her gum. "What! Jordan as in Jordan Catalano?"

"Yes Rayanne that would be correct."

Popping her gum "So what the hell did he want, I thought he went to LA to be some rock star or something?"

I run my hands through my hair. "I don't know what he wanted or why he was here I didn't ask him. He told me he missed me."

Rayanne's eyes grow big when I tell her what Jordan said to me. "He what?"

"That's what I thought I can't believe that he has the nerve to tell me he missed me after not speaking to me for over two years."

I explain while grabbing some clothes from my closet.

"What the hell is his problem?" Rayanne asks as she hands me a shirt.

"Here wear this one." I catch the shirt that she tossed at me

"Thanks." I tell her "I don't know and as far as I'm concerned Jordan Catalano can go to hell.

" I say to Rayanne as I head to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Jordan POV

Good one Catalano I mentally scold myself for last night. What was I even thinking telling her that I missed her, did I just think that she would forgive me for all the bullshit I put her through. I flop down on my bed and flip through the channels on the TV hoping that maybe there was something on worth watching. It's one in the afternoon and we still haven't heard anything about Tony's condition they keep telling us that there is no change and they will call if something changes. Me, I could give a rat's ass if he croaked right now. I know that mom is worried about Tony and her not knowing is driving her crazy, which in return is driving me crazy cause when mom is worried she hovers over me like I'm a kid again. After realizing that there in nothing but crap on TV I turn it off and decide to walk to the coffee shop down the street my mom told me that they had really good coffee and I could use some coffee. I grab my jacket and head out the door.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review you are awesome.

I tried to do an Angela POV but it never comes out right. I guess I relate better to Jordan than I do her any way enough rambling.

Oh and this story is basically based on Hinder songs mainly from Extreme Behavior and All American Night Mare.

Coming up next Jordan and Angela come face to face again and this time it's not pretty.

Jordan also starts to realize who his mystery girl is.


	4. wicked games

Disclaimer: I own nothing and that is all

JPOV

I had decided to walk to the coffee shop instead of taking Red like I had planned but for some reason I could not bring myself to get in. The last time I had driven Red was when I was with Angela and I did not want to be reminded of her, she had made it quite clear the last time we spoke that she did not want anything to with me. So I continued my walk to the coffee shop hoping to clear my head and get a decent cup of coffee. As I walked up to the counter to place my order I saw her. _"What the hell?"_ I thought to myself as I caught a glimpse of her red hair it couldn't be?

"May I help you?" The young woman at the counter asked.

"Ya, I'll take a large coffee black." I let out a sigh hoping that Angela would not see me.

"Ok that'll be $2.75." I quickly had her money and take my coffee. I decide to sit down in one of the booths in the back instead of just leaving. It is a free country and I can sit where ever I want to who cares if Angela is here. So I sit here and let my thoughts drift to a different time when things were simpler.

APOV

"Angelica! How goes the job?" Rayanne asks in her overzealous way.

"So far so good haven't spilled anyone's coffee yet." I still have no idea how I got talked into working her I can barely walk and chew gum yet alone serve people hot coffee but so far I was doing pretty good.

"So you want to take a break?" Rayanne asks popping her gum.

"Sure, let me go tell Chloe that I'm going to take a break." I tell Rayanne as I take my apron off and put it behind the counter and that's when I see Jordan sitting in the corner booth.

"Angela you ok?" Rayanne gives me a look of concern.

"What the hell?" I hear her say under her breath. I have a hundred and one thoughts going through my head right now I can feel the room begin to spin as I grab the hot pot of coffee and slowly begin my way towards where he is sitting but before I could move Rayanne has taken the coffee pot out of my hand, well there goes the idea of dumping coffee in his lap.

"So are you like stalking me or something?" I say as I tap him on the shoulder.

"Last time I checked it was a free country and I can go where ever I please." Jordan tells me in his cocky yet sexy voice which makes me almost forget how much of a douche bag he is.

"Fine so why the hell are you here anyway?" I spat back at him.

"What? I wanted coffee is that ok with you?" He grins as he takes a sip of his coffee. I try to give him a glare but it comes out more like a smile, cause part of me wants nothing more than to kiss him right now.

"Whatever I thought that maybe I could talk to you or something." He says messing with his hair. "How the hell did you know I even worked here?" I asked confused seeing as this is my first day and all.

"I have my ways." He tells me as he gets up to leave. "See Ya around Bookworm." He whispers in my ear which sends chills down my spine.

"How did…" I can barely form a complete sentence _"no_ _way he can't be"_ I think to myself.

"What the hell did he want?" Rayanne asks with a lolli in her mouth.

"I- I have to go." I say as I run out of the coffee shop hoping that I can catch up to him. When I get outside I see him leaning against the building smoking a cigarette. I stand there for a minute debating on what to say part of me is pissed that the guy that I have been talking to for the past six months is none other than Jordan Catalano the other part is relieved that it was him.

"Hey." I finally break the silence.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to say something." He tells me while taking a drag from his cigarette.

"So?" I awkwardly say as I shift my weight. "You talk more on the computer." He tells me as he steps closer to me.

"Well that's because I wasn't talking to you." I tell him while looking at the ground, for fear if I look up I am going to get lost in his eyes and forget everything that had happened between us.

"Ang look at me." He says as he touches my face.

"Don't." I push his hand off my face trying to fight the tears that are beginning to sting.

"I can't do this, not now." I tell him as I turn to leave he grabs my arm.

"Don't go Ang I just want to talk." His touch feels like fire on my cool skin.

"There's nothing to talk about." I say letting out the breath I had been holding in.

"Fine, I'll start so why?" He closes the space between us and he is so close that I can feel his warm breath on my skin.

"Why what?" I tell him playing dumb.

"Angela you know why, why did you leave?" He asks me while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What! You are the one who left me." What the hell is he thinking?

"Angela you left me first with no reason what the hell was I to do?" He tells me as he takes a step back and lights another cigarette.

"I wanted you to fight for me; I wanted you to be the guy that would stand up for me not run away when things got tough." I wanted so badly to tell him the truth but I couldn't I knew that if I told him the truth he would hate me.

"Well, maybe if you would've given me the chance to be that guy." Jordan says taking another drag off his cigarette.

"I gave you many chances to be that guy and not once did you show me you could be him." I say to him holding back the tears that are brimming over.

"You know what just forget it." Jordan says as he flicks his cigarette on the ground.

"There you go putting up those walls of yours so you don't get hurt, heaven forbid Jordan Catalano shows any true emotion." I spat at him I had finally had enough of Jordan Catalano and his ever changing moods. As I turned to walk away he catches my arm and pulls me close to him I can see the lust and desire that is in in eyes I look down hoping that he could not see the same in mine. With one blink his lips crash into mine and it was like all those years of pent up aggression had finally came to a breaking point. He breaks the kiss as quick as it had begun

"How's that for emotion?" He says huskily into my ear as he places a soft kiss on my check and leaves. While I am here still in shock of what had just happened did Jordan Catalano just kiss me and leave? This is going to be a very long day I think to myself as I walk back into the coffee shop.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update my computer crashed on me and I lost all my fics but we are good now.

I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed you guys are wonderful.

To those who didn't shame on you I'm just kidding

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The next few chapters we are going to find more about what exactly happened to Jordan and Angela. Also we will be seeing Rickie as well (I haven't forgotten about Rickie)

Shane and the guys from Residue will also make some appearances I mean we all want to know if they got a record deal or not right?

Well on that note I shall end this for now. Paceyjoeytrue love signing out


	5. The Truth is

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is all.

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update hit a bump in this fic see A/N at end. Thanks for reading and hey leave a review if you wish.

JPOV

"Good going Catalano." I silently berate myself thinking back to earlier. Not exactly the way I had planned for our first meeting in years to turn out but once again I let my stupid pride get in the way. I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and tell her I am sorry for all the shit I put her through. I wanted to tell her I can be that guy she can depend on. I wanted to tell her that I am ready to push away my stupid pride and fight for her but, nope I run away like she says I always do. I grab a smoke from my pack and light it I slowly take a drag letting the smoke calm me. I wonder if she is still at the coffee house. Maybe I can like talk to her or something, shit what if she's not there what then? I could go online and talk to her. I shake that thought out of my head. Get real Catalano she knows who you are and I don't think she is going to talk to you after your brilliant stunt earlier. Ok then coffee house it is then. I start to head back to the coffee house in hopes of talking to Angela.

APOV

_How's that for emotion?" _I stood there dumbstruck as I watched him turn the corner and disappear. Part of me wants to chase after him and ask him if he has lost his damn mind. The other part says to let it go this is typical Jordan behavior when things get too hard kiss the girl and run away. I swear just when I think that I may actually be getting through to him he does this shit. I head back into the coffee shop and I see Rayanne hand on her hip tapping her foot.

"What?" I give her a smile and place my apron back on.

"Oh, don't you act all innocent with me I know you were out there talking to Jordan so, spill it what happened?" Rayanne asks me while pouring a cup of coffee.

"Rayanne I really don't want to get into it right now." I can feel my blood begin to boil with the mention of his name. I grab a towel and begin to clean the counter.

"Angela I can tell he did something to royally piss you off or else you wouldn't be cleaning the same spot on the counter for the last ten minutes so spill." Rayanne tells me taking the towel from my hands.

"Rayanne really I don't want to talk about it." I tell her as I grab the towel back from her.

"Ok, fine so tell me about computer guy then?" When Rayanne mentions computer guy AKA Jordan Catalano I lose it.

"Oh, you mean Jordan fucking Catalano?" I say to her through gritted teeth.

"What….you mean computer dude is Jordan what the fuck?" Rayanne is shocked by this. "Wait how did you find out?" Rayanne asks still surprised by this revelation.

"He called me bookworm." I tell her matter of factly as I continue to work on this spot on the counter.

"Oh." Is all that Rayanne manages to say before I go into my Jordan Catalano rant.

"Ya so we had this fight which really is nothing new seeing as we have always fought and well I told him that I wanted him to fight for me which lead to him putting up a wall and well I told him for once is his life to show some emotion and the next thing I know he kisses me and says how's that for emotion and in true Catalano style he fucking walks away leaving me clueless and pissed. I could so fucking kill him right now. What fucking right does he have to just waltz back in here like nothing has changed and kiss me like that?" I stop mid rant realizing that we are still in the coffee shop.

"Wow so he like kissed you and left?" Rayanne asks hopping up on the counter. "So did you tell him about Jared?" shit shit I mentally scold myself when Rayanne brings up the subject of Jared.

"What do you think Ray?"

"Angela you do realize this town is like really small and they are going to run into each other and Jordan is going to figure it out, I mean come one Jared is a carbon copy of Jordan. So I think you need to tell him before he finds out." Rayanne is right I owe it to him to tell him.

"Fine I will tell him." I tell her as I see Jared walk through the door.

"Hey mom how's the new job?" Jared asks taking a seat at the counter. I hear Rayanne let out a chuckle

"Hey kid its going. How was school?" I ask him while grabbing him a soda.

"It's you know….whatever." Jared tells me non chalantly. I swear he is like his father more and more everyday.

"So how's the band thing going?" Rayanne plops down and proceeds to talk to Jared.

"Joey left the band yesterday because Mike's an ass."

"Jared Anthony you watch your mouth." I scold him.

"Mom it's ass it's not like I said fuck I mean come on mom there are worse things I could've said." I should ground him for being a smartass but, he did have a point.

"Jared really I swear you are so like your father." I tell him while Rayanne is laughing at me.

"Ya, so you tell me (Jared rolls his eyes at me) so when do I get to me this so called father of mine?" I am taken aback by Jared's question. He's always known who is father was but he has never once asked to meet him.

"I don't know." yeah I know I am not going to win mother of the year. What the hell do I tell him oh ya your father is in town but he doesn't know who you are.

"Never mind it's fine it's not like he even wants to see me. I mean come on if he really wanted to see me then he would've right?" Ok enough of this Rayanne is right Jordan needs to know about Jared. I know Jordan is going to be pissed at me but looking at Jared it hurts to know that I have kept Jordan in the dark this long. Yes he is an ass but he has a right to know about his son.

"Tell you what I will see if I can track him down for you ok." I see Jared's eyes light up I know that he is happy about this.

"Really mom you're going to let me see dad?" I shake my head "Awesome I'm gonna go tell the guys about this." Jared gets up and rushes out the door.

"Now what do I do?" I look over at Rayanne

"Well it looks like you're going to have to find Jordan." She tells me

"Well I guess I won't have to look too far." I say as I see my son run right smack into Jordan. Well I'm fucked I think to myself.

JPOV

As I get closer to the coffee shop I can't shake the feeling that something is off, like my world is about to change. Before I can place my hand on the door it swings open almost knocking me down.

"Shit dude I didn't see you I'm sorry." The kid looks at me apologetically. It's like I'm looking back and myself fifteen years ago.

"It's cool." I give a slight nod and as fast as he came he was gone. Then it hits me. No way and I see Angela walking towards me. This wasn't going to be good.

"Look I-." she starts to say something but I cut her off.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" I tell her carefully choosing my words knowing that if I say the wrong thing I'm screwed.

"Jordan I- I can explain." I stop her before she can say anymore and grab her hand.

"Can we like talk outside." I ask noticing people starting to look at us.

"Sure." I take her hand and we sit on the bench outside the coffee house.

"So I'm assuming the human tornado that bolted out of the coffee shop is my son." I try to be as calm as I can be. Part of me is hoping that he is not mine but the look on her face says it all. "What the fuck Angela." so much for choosing my words carefully. I slowly take a deep breath to calm myself down before I say something stupid. "I have a son and you didn't bother to tell me about him?" Well so much for staying calm. At this point I am beyond pissed off.

"Jordan please let me explain." She tells me trying to keep her composure but I know she is about to lose it.

"Explain what how you kept me from my own son for the last fourteen years? Damn it Angela I have done things in the past that I regret, I've been a womanizer, a drunk and a cheat but never have I been a liar. You can think what you want of me but I have never lied to you no matter how much of an ass it made me look I was always upfront and honest with you. Do you know why I never lied to you?" she shakes her head slowly. "Because I hate liars that's why." I see her face fall and she takes a step back as I move closer as I feel the anger rise in me. "So think about how I feel after everything we have been through I find out that you have been lying to me for fourteen years. I know that things haven't been all that great with us but damn it Angela why didn't you tell me?" Angela hangs her head down and looks at the ground.

"Jordan it's complicated." She says is barely a whisper.

"What the fuck you mean it's complicated." I yell at her

"I tried so many times to tell you but it never was the right time." I shake my head incredulity at her words. "I did what I thought was best for you both." She moaned insistently and I laugh caustically at her words.

"So by keeping me away from my own son. Who are you to decide what is best for me?" I threw my arms up in frustration. "So why did you tell me when he was born or better yet two years ago when I ran into you in New York? I would've helped you." I said more evenly trying to reign in my anger.

"When I ran into you in New York I had every intention of telling you about Jared but then I ran into Shane and…." My expression grew furious with the mention of Shane. "Shane knows!' I snarled at her I see her shake her head no. "No I didn't tell him after he told me how good things were going for you. He told me that you finally finished college and that the band was doing well. Then he told me that I was toxic for you and that I needed to stay away. So…I did what he asked and stayed away. I couldn't just rip your world apart seeing how well you were doing." Angela's voice had faltered and the tears began to slowly fall. I felt my anger reside a bit. I understood what she was saying but I wasn't ready to forgive her.

"We could've made it work." I say to her softly

"Jordan face it we can't even be in the same room for more than five minutes without fighting or pissing each other off." She says giving me a small smile.

"Point taken but, why Angela why would you keep the only family I had away from me?" I ask her trying to control my anger.

"Oh come on if I would've told said you had a son you would've laughed in my face." She replied her voice laced with venom.

"I am so glad you think so highly of me, now we are finally getting somewhere. It wasn't to spare my feelings it was because you were too much of a chicken shit to confront me." I spat back at her no longer able to control my anger.

"Fine you want the truth I will tell you but don't get pissed when I don't spare your feelings. I never told you because I could never depend on you and I didn't want you running out on our son when things got to be too much for you." She looks at me with resentment. "After you ditched out on Rayanne I couldn't have you doing the same to me. So I busted my ass and lived in some pretty shitty conditions rather than track you down for help. I didn't need you messing our lives up when shit got too much for you to handle. I didn't want you fucking our son up because you ditched him for something better." as soon as those words were spoken it was like all the air was rushed out of the earth and there hung a deadly silence. My expression changes from anger to hurt.

"I would never abandon you." I tell her in barley a whisper. "After what my family did how could you ever think I would do that to my own kid?" I tell her taking a step closer.

"I was scared Jordan and believe me when I say I am sorry for everything." I feel the proverbial walls closing in. I see in her eyes she is truly sorry but right now I need time to take this all in.

"Angela I believe you when you say you are sorry but it doesn't change the fact that I can't stand to be around you right now. You lied to me Angela and that I can't get over." I know once those words left my mouth that we had reached the point of no return and that there was no going back this was it we had finally hit the breaking point.

"Jordan please." Angela says in a whisper.

"Its how I feel." With those last words I walked away.

"Fine leave it's what you do best." She spat back at him as she fell to the ground letting everything she had been holding in out.

A/N: Ok I know that this is way confusing and I am sorry there are about ten directions that this could go right now but I think I know which direction it will go. I am still working on capturing the emotion between them so bear with me I promise that I will not let you guys down. I do plan on updating this once a week maybe twice just depends on the time I have.

But if you guys have any suggestions as to what I should do with these too let me know. Also if you like it let me know or if you hate it let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome as it has been a while since I have wrote anything. Once again thanks guys for taking the time to read this hope you like it.


	6. Author's note

Hey guys this is just a small author's not here just to kind of clear some things up here.

Ok I know that the storyline is confusing so as of today I am going to be editing some of the previous chapters to make it flow better.

Also I thought that I would give you guys a bit of a time frame and a clearer idea of what is going on.

The timeline for this story is set in current time, Angela is home from completing her master's degree in New York and is currently working a publishing a book.

The first chapters span about a weeks time.

Now as far as Jared she had him in August of 1998 current time is June 2013. Jared has been going to school in Three Rivers for about a year now living with Angela's mom and dad while Angela was finishing up school.

Jordan and Angela had a brief encounter two years prior to her moving back to Three River's.

I know the story seems like it has been moving fast but there are so many things that need to be resolved before they can even consider any type of relationship.

I do hope that this does clear some things up here if you have any questions please leave them in the reviews or pm me. Thanks for reading this and I promise if you bear with me I will not let you down. I am really trying to make this a good story while doing these characters justice.

I will have the new chapter up by the end of the week.

Once again thank you for reading.

Pacejoeytruelove.


End file.
